¿ Quien soy ?
by rozen dark maiden
Summary: ha paso poco tiempo pero mi pasado me sigue atormentado hay cosa que me hagobian y por fin sabre que es
1. Chapter 1

mahou shoujo lirical nanoha no me pertenece no tiene fines de lucro ni nada

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

16 de mayo del 2009

Han pasado siete meses desde la batalla contra el libro de la oscuridad he empezado mi entrenamiento de enforce junto con

Mis mejores amigas. Hayate Yagami y Nanoha Takamachi ,

Ahora vivo con mi nueva madre lindy harlaown y mi hermano chornos.

Pero sin saber mi pasado regresara.

ultimamente he tenidos Sueños donde me dicen condesa me dicen que asuma mi lugar .Como tal he estado pensado el significado de ese sueño y Sin darme cuenta he preocupado a las personas que me rodean pero por fin sabre a donde ir aquí empieza mi batalla

luchare por mi y por mi familia

* * *

><p>aqui mi fanfics es una ide que me rodea siempre es por eso que voy a escribirlo no digo que este buena<p>

pero quiero intentarlo


	2. DUDAS

_**Residencia takamachi **_

_**Pov de nanoha takamachi**_

_**Últimamente fate-chan se comporta muy extraño **_

_**Se la pasa en la biblioteca no habla casi con nadie**_

_**Cuando la invitamos a midoriya lo unico que nos dice **_

_**Es que esta ocupada me sorprende que se comporte distante conmigo le prengunte si algo le pasaba y lo **_

_**Unico que me dijo es que no ha dormido bien**_

_**Le pregunte a Lindy-san y me dijo que tambien se habia**_

_**Distanciado un poco. Después de haber hablado con la **_

_**Madre de fate le pregunte a su ahora hermano chornos**_

_**Quien me dijo que no ha notado algo diferente en ella .**_

_**Le pregunto a mi mejor amigo Yunno quien me dijo **_

_**Que se la pasaba en la biblioteca infnita investigando de dragones le pregunte si la había visto actuando diferente el lo unico que me contesto fue que no. Después de un rato fui. **_

_**Con hayate quien tambien me pregunto si fate-chan estaba bien y lo unico que pude contestarle fue que no **_

_**Ya que yo ni sabia la respuesta.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov de hayate yagami <strong>_

_**Hoy me iba de visita con mi amiga susuka pero al entrar vimos a fate buscando libros sobre dragones al lado de ella se encontraba arf en forma humana donde parecia una niña de 5 años de edad pero aldarse cuenta de nuestra presencia fue directo a saludarnos nosotras le preguntamos que hacia alli y lo unico que nos dijo es que se encontraba leyendo un libro que le habian recomendado .**_

_**Podria ser una as de ases pero era pésima mintiendo**_

_**Al darme cuenta que no queria hablar sobre el tema **_

_**Lo unico que le dije que continuara leyendo . **_

_**Al regresar a casa le pregunte a mi guardiana de la espada si habia visto a fate mal y lo unico que me contesto que tesstarosa se encontrando investigando **_

_**Y entrenando un poco mas al terminar la respuesta de signum me fui directo al a hablar para que me habrieran un portal para ir al asura y fue alli donde vi **_

_**A mi querida amiga nanoha, donde le pregunte si se habia dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de fate y me dijo que si., al ver a fate en el cuarto de entrenanmiento entramos directo a preguntarle si algo estaba mal.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV de vista de fate harlowons <strong>_

_**Al ver a mis amigas entra al cuarto de entrenamiento me preguntaron si estaba mal y lo unico que pude contestarles fue no.**_

_**Al dia siguiente en la escuela arisa me entrego un libro **_

_**Que le habia pedido que buscara y todas al ver me preguntaron si se trataba de un libros de dragones.**_

_**A arisa si le habia contado sobre mis sueños y ella me dijo que me ayudaria y desde entonses me a estado ayudando. **_

_**Nanoha al verme me dijo que la acompañara ala asotea **_

_**Donde la pude ver donde me dio la espalda pude oir que estaba llorando por mi culpa lo único que pude hacer fue abrasarla ya que los únicos que sabian de mi situación era chrons , yunno , arisa, okassan y amy al no queres preocuparla le dije que pronto se lo diria.**_


	3. presentacion

mahou shoujo lirical nanoha no me pertenece

lo hago sin fines de lucro

espero que les guste cambie la forma de narrar me dicen si les gusto o no

* * *

><p>presentacion<p>

Abro mis ojos y puedo ver unos rayos amarillos a lo que parece ser el sol al

darme la vuelta puedo darme cuenta que no me encuentro en mi cuarto en mi

intento en mi intento de hablarle a arf pude darme cuenta que no podia

pronunciar nada en mi idea de usar la telepatía oí una voz a mí espalda que

decía que no podía usarla al moverme un poco pude divisar un hombre con el

pelo rubio un poco mas claro que el mío , con un traje negro, una camisa blanca

y una corbata negra. No podía ver su cara por el sol al ver que se acercaba me

intente mover pero al sentir que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba sentí miedo pero de

nuevo se oyó esa voz con un tono delicado con la que me decía que no me iba

hacer daño al .Ver su cara una nariz refinada y unos ojos de color plateado

pude darme cuenta que a esa persona ya la conocia no podia reconocerlo pero

en mi interior sabia que podia confiar en el pero de nuevo una duda me hizo

hablar donde le pude preguntar donde nos encontrabamos a lo que el me

respondio que en casa a lo que yo le respondi que no era cierto y entonces

el moviendose al lado me dejo ver donde nos encontrabamos un

jardin lleno de rosa con vista al mar , pero al voltearme pude ver un castillo de

color gris no muy grande pero muy hermosa con balcones y una cuatro torres

en ellas se podia ver un escudo de una espada y un dragon al ver aquel

escudo de armas volteo a ver a quel hombre quien me dice que ese escudo

pertenece al conde o condesa caballero azul yo al oir de nuevo esas palabras

le digo que no soy yo pero el se inclina ante mi y me dice mi condesa yo al oir

aquello me petrifico entoces aquella luz que desprendia el sol fue tapada por

un dragon con cuatro patas, alas de color negro y amarillo un cuerno en forma

de trueno de color negro unos ojos color rubi como los mios el se baja de su

vuelo y se presenta con el nombre de darkrai yo al intentar pronunciar alguna

palabra el me dice que ha esperado mucho tiempo por mi en mi intento de salir

corriendo aparece un circulo magico en el se podia ver la figura de un dragon y

la luna y entonces a quel circulo hace una especie de atadura haciendome

levantar el brazo y haciendo que aquel circulo quedara en mi brazo y entoces

aquel dragon me dice que pronto nos veriamos.

* * *

><p>A levantarme con la respiracion agitada con gotas de sudor en mi frente pude<p>

darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi cama al querer pensar que solo era un

sueño checo mi brazo pero al ver aquel circulo magico en mi brazo me doy

cuenta que eso no era un sueño comun icorriente pero entonces un sonido me

saca de aquel trance el sonido de la alarma y un grito de okaa-san diciendome

que me levante en mi intento de aparentar que no habia pasada nada me

dirigo a la bañera pero de pronto el sonido de una alarma de la TSAB

habizando que habia problemas me cambio rapido poniendome la blusa de

rayas de amarillo con blanco la falda blanca la chaqueta negra y agarrando a

bardiche con dos cartuhos de energia voy directo hacia la sala viendo ami

madre con el uniforme de almirante de la TSAB diciendome que y me cuide y

que no me sobre esfuerze le digo que no se preocupe que todo va ir bien al

salir voy directo al punto de encuetro donde voy a ver a nanoha , hayate y sus

guardiane al verlas ya transformadas empiezo a ponerme mi barret jacket.

ya llendo al lugar donde se siente la energia nos dimos cuenta que el aire

se sentia mas frio haciendonos desender y viendo que el buro no ha puesto

ninguna barrera y oyendo la voz de chronos diciendo que nos retiremos de esa

zona

pero entonces una bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia nosotros haciendo que nos

protegieramos pero entonces sentimos como nuestra magia se hacia cada vez

mas debil fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que lo que estuviera ayi nos hacia mas

debil pero entonces oi la voz de mi sueño que decia que alli estaba un dragon

que nos alejaramos pronto fue cuando les dije a todos que nos retiraramos

pero nanoha y hayate dijeron que ivan a luchar fue entonces cuando una

rafaga de aire quito toda la niebla que habia alli y nos enseñara el dragon que

hacia oculto ayi un dragon rojo con naranja grande con picos saliendo de su

columna con ojos de color ambar fue entonces que oimos una voz diciendo que

nos iva a matar por aver ido a molestar a su dragonal darnos la vuelta vimos a

un hombre vestido de con un pantalon de cuero botas una playera sin mangas

y una capa con el escudo de armas del conde caballero azul

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado o si no les gusto para poder mejorar reviws plss<p>

necesito por favor quiero animos


	4. nos volvemos a ver

mahou shoujo lirical nanoha no me pertenece no tiene fines de lucro ni nada

* * *

><p><strong>CAP: 4 <strong>

Al ver aquella persona a lado del aquel dragón lo único que pude articular fue preguntarle su nombre, a lo que el me respondió Nurian. Antes de poder decir otra pregunta, vimos como aquel hombre desenvainaba, una espada con empuñadura negra. Pero una voz tanto gruesa se escuchaba.

- quiero saber donde se encuentra el conde caballero azul – dijo Nurian al dejarnos ver el filo de aquella arma.

A lo que Nanoha respondió – No sabemos quien sea ese tal conde caballero azul-.

Pero antes de que nanoha pudiera decir otra palabra. Nurian empezo a atacar., signum al verlo que atacaria a hayate se puso enfrente a el. Lo unico que pudimos ver fue a levantine empuñada contra aquella arma.

-No pueden pelear en esa zona – nos comunico chronos

hayate – por que no –

Le contesto chornos – no se puede levantar una barrera –.

Pero de pronto una voz muy poco usual se oyó.

-La barrera de magia no se puede hacer por que yo lo impido- .

- Ese dragon habla – dijo fate

- Puedes entenderlo – pregunto Nurian

Y lo unico que pude hacer fue afirmar.

Fue entonces cuando pude presenciar como nurian acabo con signum con un solo golpe dejandola fuera de combate

Entonces antes de poder darme la vuelta vi a nurian estaba frente a mi

Mi pueblo aclama poder verla de nuevo mi condesa – dijo nurian

- yo no soy la persona que buscas – dijo fate

No este segura mi lady, esta es la marca de la familia de los dragones – dijo nurian mostrando su brazo .

-Que es eso – dijo fate

Es la misma marca que poses en el brazo-contesto

Mi unico reflejo fue esconder mi brazo.

Fate de que habla – dijo chronos

No lo se – fue lo unico que pude contestar.

Puede ser que sea la primera vez usted me vea, pero usted ya lo conoce a el – dijo nurian señalando a lado de aquel dragon

Es verdad usted y yo ya nos hemos visto my lady - dijo aquel muchacho que yo habia visto en mis sueños

Por fin nos vemos frente a frente – dijo

Ustedes conocen a fate -dijo hayate

A lo que el hombre rubio a firmo

Como te llamas- pregunto hayate

Mi nombre es Edgard –respondio

De donde conocen a fate – dijo hayate

La conocemos por que una de nuestras compañeras la cuido hasta que pudo dominar la magia tipo mid-childa –contesto Edgard

Ante mi cara de asombro lo unico que pude hacer fue dirigirme a el negando lo dicho

Es mentira a mi la persona que me enseño la magia fue linith la familiar de precia –conteste

Es verdad yo te enseñe la magia fate –

En ese momento me quede en shock al ver a mi antigua maestra a lado de Edgard .

Es mentira linith esta muerta ella murio hace tres años cuando dejo la casa-dijo fate

Segura fate ,yo te enseñe la magia fui tu maestra como lo fui de arf – contesto linith

Al oír aquello lo único que pude hacer fue empezar a llorar por que solo nanoha , chornos y okaa-san , sabian quien me habia enseñado la magia , no solo la magia me enseño si no asta me crio cuando era muy pequeña.

* * *

><p>aqui esta el cap cuatro aver si ya mejore por que asta me puse a leer libros de lectura<p>

bueno gracias por sus reviews. por favor ayudenme a mejorar se los pido


End file.
